Caleb Menge
Caleb Menge is a major antagonist in the video game The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. He is the fanatical leader of the Temple Guard in Novigrad and is engaged by Geralt during the search for Dijkstra's treasure. He was voiced by Richard Hawley. History Menge is first seen in the game when Geralt enters Novigrad. When he arrives at Novigrad's main square, he sees a crowd of people watching Menge ignite two pyres - one for the sorceress Felicia Cori and an especially slowly burning one for Chapelle, Mege's superior who had been revealed as a doppler. He later meets Geralt personally when Geralt arrives at the former house of Triss Merigold. After Geralt has spoken (or fought) to two people searching the abandoned house, Menge arrives on the scene. He has the two men arrested for stealing property of a sorceress which now rightfully belongs to the Temple guard. He then adresses Geralt, warning him that Novigrad is no place for his kind. He reveals that Geralt has not yet broken any law so Menge cannot arrest him yet, but that he will keep an eye out for Geralt and have him arrested the moment he oversteps his boundaries. Later, Geralt finds out that his friend Dandelion stole the treasure of Sigismund Dijkstra but was caught by Menge, who had Dandelion imprisoned and the treasure taken for himself. To find out more, Geralt and Triss device a plan. They head to the headquarter of the Temple Guard, acting as if Geralt plans to hand in Triss for a bounty. The plan works and Geralt (provided he doesn't blow his cover) is brought into Menge's office while Triss is to be tortured and investigated in the next room. While Geralt talks to Menge, Triss' screams are heard from the room and the player can decide whether he jumps up to save Triss or whether he remains seated to talk to Menge. Should Geralt remain seated, Menge offers him wine from a silver cup to find out whether he's a doppler. Geralt then asks for Dandelion to be set free but Menge declines, revealing that a brutal execution is planned for him in Oxenfurt. He reveals that Dandelion is imprisoned on Temple Island and will only be released should Menge personally ask for it. Talk then goes back to Triss and Menge offers Geralt twice the gold for turning it Triss, given that he betrayed an old friend. However, he then claims that they should see to Triss first and offers Geralt to join him. Menge and Geralt enter the interrogation room and, much to Menge's horror, find that Triss has freed herself. She magically stuns Menge and then rams a knife into his throat before Geralt can tell her that they need Menge alive to free Dandelion. The two search Menge's body, finding a key for a safe containing Dijkstra's treasure. They then flee from the headquarter, burning it down before leaving for good. Should Geralt blow his cover, he is forced to fight Menge to save Triss. Character entry : In those days rampant persecution and the smoke of a hundred pyres choked Novigrad's air. This grim climate provided cover in which a great many bloody butchers built comfortable nests for themselves. Drummed-up conspiracies, mass arrests and show trials resulting in group executions were the favorite building blocks. : Caleb Menge, the fanatically ambition commander of the Church of the Eternal Fire's Temple Guard, was one such opportunist, his moment of triumph coming when he unmasked his superior, the former Temple Guard commander Chappelle, as a doppler in disguise. : Geralt first saw Menge lighting Chappelle's pyre in Novigrad's main square and had no doubt that, for this man, the appellation "fanatical whoreson" was too mild by far. : Which is why I was not pleased - to say the least - when an unfortunate turn of events led to my capture by the agents of this vile man. : The paranoid executioner never set a foot outside his fortified headquarters without the company of a crowd of armed guards. Knowing my life was on the line, my friends decided to put into action a risky plan to infiltrate Menge's offices - their only hope for a face-to-face meeting. : Menge only confirmed Geralt's initial impression of his bestiality upon closer acquaintance. Luckily the witcher's blade ended this madman's life and rid the world of one the more hideous monsters to ever walk its surface. Gallery 20160526032502_1.jpg MengeNovigrad.png|Menge adresses the crowd MengeWatchesPyre.png|Menge watches Chapelle's pyre burn MengeGeralt.png|Menge meets with Geralt MengeDeath.png|Menge is killed by Triss Trivia * Menge's character entry states that "the ''witcher's blade ended this madman's life" ''even if Triss was the one to kill him. Navigation de:Caleb Menge Category:Video Game Villains Category:Witcher Villains Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Knights Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Faux Affably Evil